


Confusion

by DaVioletReader



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Depression, Gay Stuff, Gen, I needed practice, Murder, P.S., Romance!!, Suicidal Thoughts, also, and, and starts, but I'll get through it!!, but Martha Manning may be the thing that kickstarts the plot, crossover between everyone!, hi this is the biggest thing I will mainly work on, hope you enjoy!, like Evan with Zoe or Connor, mentions of suicide (obvs), no one will bother in these tags hint hint, or I don't do them, or Jeremy with Michael or Christine.., please don't be offended if I shame anyone's ships, so beware it might be cringy, some favorite ships of the hamilton cast, their are some hard stuff, this is for practice for my romance settings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaVioletReader/pseuds/DaVioletReader
Summary: Hello! This is based off a post I saw on tumblr, about how instead of the soulmate's name on your wrist, it is your enemy's and soulmate's name on your wrists.. and you don't know which one is which.This is a practice for my romance writing, so here you go. A complete crossover between BMC, DEH, Heathers, and Hamilton.--------Welcome to Westerburg! Where all the crazy kids go! AKA, cliche high school. When a terrible mystery/accident happens, everyone's lives are changed for good, and when they wake up the next morning, there are two names on their wrists. One for their soulmate, the other for their enemy. Except they don't know which is which.People they definitely know from school.When that happens, what are the students supposed to do? Deny it, make it true, or simply try to continue on?





	1. Prologue

_RING!  
_

"Finally!"

"I thought I would never escape that hell-hole."

"Thanks be to God!"

"Wait.. school's over?" 

More whispers flew around the hallway as people burst out of their classrooms, laughing, and talking. Jason Dean, the new kid, looked around, trying to find a suitable candidate for "Best friend" at this school. 

He knew Veronica Sawyer was with her diaper friend, Martha Dumptruck. (Was that actually her name? Or was it just something those idiots Kurt and Ram made up?) Rich Goranski with Jake Dillinger, Kurt Kelly with Ram Sweeney. Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere. They weren't always in two's. There was Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna (who was a third wheel), the "Hamilsquad" (nickname, not by JD.) The insufferable popular group, the Heathers. There was more, but JD didn't count. There were awkward idiots with no group too. Christine Canigula. Evan Hansen. Alana Beck. Aaron Burr. More idiots.  _Unfortunately you're one of them._ JD thinks, and walks off in another direction.

He wished there was something more to this life.

* * *

 

There was screaming. John was currently being crushed by several bodies currently, and he wasn't enjoying it.

The screen window where everyone was trying to see through was what John reached for first. He grabbed onto one of the poles and flung himself to a window. He hit his head pretty badly, but the rush just felt good. As he looked up to see what everyone was looking at, his blood curled and he screamed. 

His Martha was right there. Her face all clammy and scared. Her eyes terrified. She looked like she was on a crucifix, her arms wide about here and her legs tucked together. As John watched in horror, she inched forward. To fall. To kill herself. John stamped on the glass, his eyes moist. Then she fell. People screamed. People cried. 

But all John could see was the hand that pushed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is incredibly short. It was a prologue..  
> I'll add more next chapter!


	2. The Smartphone Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Martha Manning's suicide. 
> 
> John diving underground to find the truth.
> 
> Everyone in utter disarray, confusion, and a weighing sense of loss.
> 
> And Jenna Rolan, Brooke Lohst, and Chloe Valentine on the internet, ready to spread the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named a chapter The Smartphone Hour. 
> 
> Deal with it.  
> Bahahaha-  
> anyways, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \- Via
> 
> p.s. you're gonna have to expect lots of lines and lots of p.o.v's hehe  
> p.p.s. not everything is the smartphone hour with bmc so y'know

Evan Hansen wasn't there. He had to leave early to get to a therapist appointment, but the fact that even Jared Kleinman hadn't answered any of his texts worried him. Jared had said that he wouldn't talk to him on there anyway, but he still did, so Evan did get a bit worried (read: lots of worry) because of it. It was on the news the same day, when Evan was alone doing homework. He had to stop doing whatever he was doing because his hands were too sweaty, and he was biting his lip so hard it started bleeding.

When he went back, he noticed something.

Everybody kept inserting themselves into her story, saying blatant lies and stories to make themselves popular. Even the infamous/famous (its a mixed discussion) Heathers had gotten with it, claiming they had kept a correspondence with Martha, which was a obvious lie because Evan had started talking to Alana Beck, who knew everything, because he couldn't talk to Jenna. (Jared had said he had a heart attack because he thought he was stuck in a dream) Alana herself had texted him the same night, her text a bunch of capital letters and angry screaming that people decided to give her attention after she died. The conversation ended after Evan had said it seemed kinda OK, now that she was dead.

Now, exactly 6:34 AM on a Wednesday when Evan was going to school, he was frantically wondering whether Alana would even talk to her. 

He guessed he would have to wait, and see what was going on. 

* * *

 

There were papers strewn on his desk, forgotten. His blanket and pillows lay on the floor, some of its stuffing leaking out. Everything in the room was a mess, and the owner wasn't even in there. But you could hear his yelling from the outside. 

"She was pushed!" 

"Stop lying to yourself, John!"

"That's your big advice? The one person who actually knew me is  _dead_ _!"_ A choked gasp after this. Silence.

"I guess _you_ didn't know _her_." 

A door slammed. 

John gripped on the edge of the table, standing up. He was crying there, the sunset coming from the window. 

He knew she was dead. But they could not label that a suicide. 

Martha wasn't like that. Martha loved her life. 

But was that true?

John gulped and walked back to his room, slamming the door and locking himself in. 

* * *

_**Jen <3: OMG CHLO!!!! ANSWER MEE!! I HAVE HUUUUUUUUGE NEWS!!!!! ** _

**_Jen <3: IT WONT BE GOOD IF ITS TYPED, PLEASE CALL BACKK!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO KNOW N O W_ **

_**Jen <3: STOP WHATEVER YOURE DOING CHLOE VALENTINE!!!** _

Chloe Valentine blinked at her screen. She was wearing a towel and her hair was wrapped in another towel, but she had to stop her friend or she wouldn't stop. At all. 

"What  _is_ so important-" she started, but was interrupted. 

"Oh my God, Oh my God- OK, so!" Jenna boomed back. Chloe tried to talk, but she decided it was better for her to continue. She sat at her bed. 

"Did you watch the news last night? Did you see what they  _put?_ Something happened at school while you were at vacation Chlo!" Jenna started on her monologue. Chloe switched so she could see Jenna's face, and shrugged into the camera. She could see Jenna's frenzied hair, and the state she was in. She looked like she hadn't changed from last night. 

"Honestly, Jen, honey, I know." Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"There's something else! Chloe.." Chloe narrowed her eyes. Something horrible was coming.

"Did you know Martha Manning's committed suicide yesterday in the afternoon?"

It felt like her clock stopped. 

"You're kidding."

"Not kidding! Yesterday two hours after class ended. Book Club ended their session and saw her standing on the roof through a window, crying. Ready to jump. They screamed. Lots of people were in class still, so they went to the window." Chloe put her hand over her mouth. She didn't know Martha, but if this had actually happened..

"And guess what? Her own boyfriend, John Laurens, the geek with freckles who's part of the Hamilsquad- he was there! Right in front. Started yelling. Ran out the school after they saw the body on the ground below the roof."

Chloe couldn't talk. Chloe couldn't breathe. She looked away from the camera.

"Chloe? Chlo, I'm not kidding-" Jenna tried to say. Her voice shook now, as she realised how horrible what she was saying was.

".. How's Brooke? She came with you, right?" She tried to change the topic.

"Yeah. I'm telling her. Now." 

The call ended, Chloe putting her phone on her bed and walking out the room, to the guest bedroom.

\--

"BROOKE! BROOKE! BREE!" 

"Don't call me that!" Brooke Lohst insisted and opened the door. She saw her best friend still in her towels, marching into her room and hugging her. Crying. 

"Uhm.. Chloe? Chlo, what's going on?" Brooke said, nervous and a bit weirded out. Chloe never cried. She was brave like that.

"Something happened while we were gone.." She said, pulling back and putting her hands on Brooke's shoulders. 

"Martha Manning's committed suicide." 

Brooke gasped. "You're kidding. This is a prank! It must be a prank.. that just doesn't happen at Westerburg.."

"Bree, believe me, I know its true." Chloe snatched Brooke's phone from her hands and went to the local news website. There was a post there, that she clicked. It sent to her a post about Martha's suicide, and it had videos from their classmates about how they knew her and how devastated they were. Brooke looked over Chloe's shoulder and gasped. 

"Seriously?" she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Seriously." 

A hour later, Brooke and Chloe were fully dressed and walking to the mall. They were talking in hushed whispers. They had agreed to meet Jenna at the nearest Starbucks, for "reasons unknown.. until u get there u guys!".

When they saw Jenna, Jenna stood up so fast her chair fell behind her. She didn't seem to notice or care, running towards them. "I've saved a seat and some nice coffee," she started, seating them both. Brooke and Chloe exchanged confused glances. 

"Why?" Brooke asked nervously.

"We need to spread this story, girls." Jenna said, still standing up opposite them. She was wearing one of those tacky glasses, and the lights reflected back to the screen of the glasses, so her eyes gleamed. 

"Hope you brought your phones?" Brooke nodded shakily and Chloe crossed her arms and crossed her legs, her phone tucked between her arms. 

"Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 "I don't think you understand," Alexander said coldly to his mother, who was blocking the door. 

"My friend is messed up because of this.. accident, and I'm one of his closest friends. I have to be there for him." 

Rachel looked at her son's eyes and saw the flame in them, and hesitated. Should she step to the side?  _No._

"No. You're staying here. He has to have some time alone."  
Silence.  
"Alex, you're never home." she pleaded. "Honey, I need to bond with you."

"Whatever you're doing isn't helping me love you more." Alexander said, stepping forward.

Rachel mustered the courage.

"You know what? I don't think  _you_ understand. I never even see you. How  _dare_ you say I don't even know you- you don't let me know you! At all! The one time I actually stay home you want to abandon me again? What the hell, Alex?"

She could see her son stiffen.

"The one good thing in my life, after all this hard-work and suffering, and you decide to just keep abandoning me. Great. Sorry I don't know you that well. Sorry you're the one who distances yourself, sorry I failed at ever trying to bond with you, and help you, and try to comfort you after a teenager commits suicide, sorry I made a kid who keeps acting like I hate him, like I restrict him from everything, like I need him to be fixed, all because I want to try to help you. Maybe,  _maybe_ you could actually teach me how!" 

"And I know what you say about me, Alex. I know." 

Now silence filled the corridor. Rachel stared at her son, before stepping forward.

"If you want me to be that horrible of a mother,  _fine!"_

She pushed past him and walked off.

Alexander shook. Then he opened the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

"It's so cold today, Heather!" Heather McNamara complained. Beside her, Heather Duke looked into the distance, still maintaining a posture. In front of them, Heather Chandler huffed. "Shut  _up_ Heather, don't you do anything but complain?" Duke seemed to come to her senses, responding with a snotty "Yeah, Heather," and then following their "leader" with grace. McNamara looked away, red. 

"Sorry, Heather." 

They walked on forward. 

"So, I've heard Sucker Sawyer is good at forging things. So is Wedgie Kleinman." Chandler started, smiling. 

Heather Duke looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, Sawyer does paper, and Kleinman does good with the internet."

McNamara nodded. "We know all this already. Why ask again?" 

"I think we need a bit more publicity from dear ol' Maggot Mannings sad death." Chandler said, swinging her handbag as she walked. 

"That's.. That sounds like a plan," McNamara said, twirling her hair as she followed Chandler's lead.

"Where should we start?" Duke pretended to think, but laughed anyway. 

"Heather, Heather, I think we're gonna have two minions on our hands in say, two days." Chandler smiled.

The trio walked off, the sun starting to set.


	3. Tension in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later on Monday, tension is in the air.
> 
> I'm not sugarcoating anything, everyone was tense and worried. There's no denying it, everyone is hiding something lately.
> 
> Christine Canigula and Zoe Murphy make a unlikely alliance to solve the case.  
> Jenna Rolan, Brooke Lohst, and Chloe Valentine are determined to know every story.  
> And Angelica Schuyler wants everyone's scent off her.
> 
> At the end of the day, James Madison finds something on his two wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of the next chapter! Exam week came, and when I finished it yesterday, I accidentally refreshed and it went back to the start.

Angelica Schuyler had something to hide.

But thankfully, she was good at lying and good at hiding. Well, she was Angelica Schuyler. Everyone always knew she was good at these sort of things because, as said before, she was Angelica Schuyler. 

So now Angelica was avoiding everyone's steely glares and camping out in the library without her sisters, who had their own worries at the moment. Angelica herself knew how hard Martha's suicide had hit Eliza. They had been forming a lovely bond, and having Martha ripped away from her suddenly had really harmed her, especially as Eliza was part of the Band Club who had first saw Martha Mannings.

And Peggy? It was even worse. She didn't know Martha well, but the particular suicide had hit her  _hard_. She was locked up in her room at all times and was even sick, but her sisters knew she was feigning sickness to not face anybody at school. As of today, Eliza was supposed to greet Peggy early in her room and comfort her. Angelica had done what she'd always done; avoided the topic until it was forgotten.

Still, she had to do something to get her sisters' noses off of her. They would realise something was off soon, and Angelica could not afford that. So she found the next big topic to rely on; 

Martha Mannings.

Angelica had originally wanted to review the strange story anyway, so she would get the focus she needed to completely make everyone forget about her fidgets and irritableness. 

First of all,  _why on Earth_ had Martha Mannings committed suicide? Martha was happy- even Angelica knew that. Not only because Angelica hung out with John Laurens, but because Martha just emanated a wonderful sense of comfort, and love. So much even the Heathers hadn't dealt with delivering a blow to her self-esteem. She was touchable, but no one wanted to touch her. Which made her different from the Angelica and her sisters, who  _were_ untouchable. Except, of course, it wasn't like the Heathers, who's untouchable-ness brought on a whole new world of "popular kids".  _Ugh, I'm thinking about this too much._ Angelica thought, shaking her head and standing up. "Just get someone to help you," she murmured to herself and left the library.

* * *

God Zoe and Christine already planned ahead of Angelica. Around the weekend, Christine and Zoe met in a mall and decided to get together to uncover the truth about Martha. Now at lunch break, they were huddled together in their own private corner of the lunchroom.

"I heard- Wait, Zoe, I heard her boyfriend believes she was pushed. Maybe we should add that to the list of possibilities-" 

"Wait, where'd you even get that?"

"Well, that's not important, Zoe."

"Fine," Zoe laughed. She opened a bag and pulled out a sheet of white bondpaper. She opened it, and opened it more until it was taking over half the table. Scribblings were all over it, even nicknames for both of them. Large letters at the top indicated it was private, and it was owned by "CAC" and "ZOOM". 

"Christine Alicia Canigula," Christine beamed, "and Zoe Ophelia Orion Murphy."

"Don't repeat it," Zoe said wearily as she scribbled down another pointless "Possibility". 

"So, Ophelia," Christine's voice rang through the lunchroom.

"Shut up!" Zoe snapped. 

"Would you, for once, be serious about this?" she hissed, glaring at her.

Christine seemed to pink. 

"God, I thought you would appreciate some humor." Christine said, hurt. She hadn't expected to be shut up and anger probably the only friend she'll have this entire schoolyear. Murphy had seemed fine yesterday. Had Christine done something wrong?

Well, not Christine exactly. 

Zoe woke up on the floor after being pushed off the bed by Connor. The asshole had shouted at her and said he would  _kill her_ if she didn't hurry up. Zoe had arrived at school spiteful and rude, ready to snap at everybody. And Christine had been all but nice to her all morning. Zoe felt a pit building up in her stomach. She looked away, the red in her face disappearing.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking back at her and managing a weak smile.

"Today was just.."  _stressful? Bad? Dreadful? Anything but "good."._ "not that good," she finished, hoping to avoid the further questions Christine would ask.

Christine cleared her throat and brought out a pen. "Anyways, uhm, our.. last.. report, about.. her, uh, boyfriend.." 

It was no use. The tension had taken over them. Zoe grabbed at her bag and smiled at Christine weakly.

"Lunch is almost over anyway.." she stood up.

"Wait!" Christine launched up and tried to grab her, but Zoe was speeding away.

At home, Christine sent Zoe a message that she'd left the bond paper and to meet on Friday 2PM, but Zoe wouldn't answer any of her texts. 

* * *

 

James Madison was skeptical about everything. Between everyone crying in the corridors pretending to have known Martha Mannings, James felt pity for John Laurens. 

He looked horrible. He passed the halls with bags under his eyes and avoided everyone, especially his friends, who went quiet, forgetting their normal troublemaker routine. John avoided any place were Martha was seen, but James had secretly passed him standing outside the window were everyone saw Martha dead, staring at the rooftop, squeezing his bag straps tight. 

Of course, Thomas saw this as great news.  _I wish I was there,_ he'd texted James last night.  _I'd enjoy some peace and quiet at school._  
_Thomas, someone killed themselves. You're not seriously thinking you're happy right?_ James had responded, appalled.  
  
_When'd I say that? I just said, some peace and quiet at school from those idiots and Alexander aren't going to hurt xd_

Thomas's father had remarried, and Thomas apparently had to join along for the honeymoon. _(which is dreadful by the way! you can hear my parents going at it in the bedroom EVERY NIGHT!)_

James had been devastated, of course, since he now had to walk to school alone and hang out with only Burr, who wasn't very popular in their year. The intellectual above liked him, but of course, everyone just loved Alexander Hamilton.  _The great and powerful_ , Madison thought before hearing a bing at his phone and practically falling off the bed.

Excited, she checked to see if it was from Thomas- he hadn't sent him an update on his sanity since Tuesday- Oh, it was Aaron.

Madison seemed to droop before answering back. Meanwhile, without having his best friend, he could always talk to Aaron. Maybe it was time to get some new friends. 

As he answered, his eyes glittering, his sleeve fell backwards and he saw writing on his wrist. He dropped his phone and stared at his two wrists. 

No one could really see it- the writing was faint, but it definitely wasn't a high-schoolers handwriting. It was sophisticated and elegant, and James' heart lurched into a dive as he read the names on his wrists.

 ** _A-a-ron: hey james  
__A-a-ron: james?_**  
**_Jamesy: there's something on my wrists_**  
**_A-a-ron: sounds normal_**  
_**Jamesy: it says thomas jefferson and aaron burr on my wrists**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get a friend who knows about ships to help me. I am completely torn.


End file.
